falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Hermanos de Sangre
Los Hermanos de Sangre, comrade, is the way of the future and of the people! A group of Mexican revolutionaries who have traveled north to spread the revolution, Los Hermanos de Sangre (Or The Blood Brothers) are a small band of thirty-odd gunmen who have no idea on what they're talking about nor with much a plan on what to do. They have a strange habit of appearing in the strangest of places, with little to no explanation, seeking to spread the cause of 'Revolution'; whatever that might be. History Founding Los Hermanos de Sangre was the brain-child of Comrade-Commander Juan Pepe, an eccentric drug addict living in the ruins of Mexico City. Barely even literate, Juan Pepe became delusional as various drugs wrecked his minds, leading him to think that he's the reincarnation of various revolutionaries from times past. After gaining this sudden conviction, Juan Pepe found the strength to quit drugs and go ahead with his plan. He began attempting to recruit others to join his group, speaking of an ill-defined 'Revolution' that will bring such goals such as equality and justice to the people of the wasteland the world over. Understandably, most people who heard Juan Pepe's vision of the future were rather unconcerned and didn't want to do anything to do with him. However, Juan Pepe kept up his attempts at recruitment and refined his image. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Finally, three years after his great awakening, Juan Pepe was just about ready to call it quits after years of failure. Wandering towards the highest point in Mexico City with the intention of committing suicide, he came across a local gang of Comancheros who were busy partying in the ruins of the Corpse Coast. The leader of the group attempted to drunkenly rob Juan, thinking he was an easy target, while everyone else in the gang was drunkenly watching. Out of pure survival instinct, Juan grabbed the leaders gun after a struggle and shot him. The rest of the gang, out of drunken confusion, swore their loyalty to the man who killed their former leader. Juan Pepe proceeded to inform them of his grand plan for revolution and the gang took to the ideals quickly, their intoxication certainly helping Juan Pepe in convincing them to follow him. Once everybody sobered up, the newly reformed comancheros strode back into town; waving a ragged Mexican flag. Still patting himself on the back for actually gaining some recruits, Juan Pepe walked into the nearest tavern and asked for directions to the closest town. Once given to him, his rag-tag army marched off towards it. Heading north, hopping around from town to town and gaining recruits in various ways, Juan Pepe and his newly christened army hoped to find a place suitable for revolution. However, considering that most people in his army didn't even have a weapon, Juan Pepe lead his new force in a daring mission in order to secure weapons and, with the weapons, the future of the revolution! Weapons and going North Weapons for the Los Hermanos de Sangre came exactly as how most of the recruits came into the group, by pure accident. As Los Hermanos de Sangre were resting along the sea-shore and Juan Pepe was gathering whatever little funds he had to figure out how many guns they could possibly buy; a single raft floated by and landed on the beach they were resting upon. The Rafters proceeded to disembark and showcased their various weapons they had for sale to the large group. Juan Pepe and the group tested out the various weapons, and when Juan Pepe went to pay for what few guns he could actually afford, a new recruit who was messing with an assault rifle accidentally fired upon the rafters. Several of the rafters were killed instantly, with those that didn't die were killed in panicked self-defense by the rest of Los Hermanos de Sangre. Staring at the aftermath of the massacre they had just committed, Juan Pepe and Los Hermanos de Sangre did the only sensible thing they could. They looted the raft of whatever weapons and ammo it had, along with the bodies, and loaded the raft down with bodies before pushing the raft back out to open sea. Now armed with a multitude of weapons ranging from pistols to assault rifles to a curious looking post-war looking rocket launcher; Los Hermanos de Sangre was now a force to be reckoned with. Continuing North, following the eastern coast-line of Mexico, Los Hermanos de Sangre engaged in numerous activities throughout this time period; all largely related to the broad banner of 'revolutionary activities'. Most of the time, however, it was getting either attacked by bandits or wild animals, or getting chased out of towns for acting like a bunch of communists. Dejected at each town, the group Continent their long pilgrimage north, finally reaching the border after a few months of settling down for a week or so before moving on again. Crossing the border rather unceremoniously, the group contiuned following the coast in search of revoultion; waving it's large and battered Mexican flag onward. Present History Although the history of Los Hermanos de Sangre is one of failure and ridicule, it's also one of slap-stick humor. Los Hermanos de Sangre has traveled all around Texas, Louisiana and the surrounding states in an attempt to bring about a communist revolution. Despite their overwhelming failure, they have had one or two minor successes which manage to propel them onward. In 2280, Comrade-Commander Juan Pepe heard of an attempts of a revolution happening south of the border in Mexico. At the time in Texas, he immediately turned his band of revolutionaries around and began to head south although he was unsure of where he was actually going. After a few wrong turns and a bad experience with a donkey, the Los Hermanos de Sangre managed to right their course and headed for the La Ciudadela, the place of the revolution. Few, if any, groups interrupted their journey as the sight of thirty-odd men carrying full automatic weapons scared away many would-be bandits. After several weeks of stumbling around the brush, the group finally managed to find Pancho Mendoza and the La Legión de la Gente. Juan Pepe and Pancho Mendoza came to an agreement regarding the Los Hermanos de Sangre. The Los Hermanos would stay as a separate force underneath the La Legión in addition to be given the same rights as the rest of the Legionaries; while the Los Hermanos agreed to offload some of the extra weapons they had to the La Legión. Juan Pepe was made a high-ranking officer inside of the Legión and his force was asked to lead the assault on Casa Roja. Setting up machine gun emplacements around the outpost, a nine-hour siege that resulted in the Los Hermanos expending thousands of rounds of ammunition into the surrounding countryside. The machine guns and rocket launchers of the Los Hermanos were invaluable in the assault, and several members of the Los Hermanos joined the rest of the La Legión de la Gente in the direct assault; heaving hefty machine guns up the hill leading up to the mansion. The Los Hermanos lost four soldiers, one dying instantly on the battlefield while the other three dying due to wound infections. The low amount of casualties can be explained because the Los Hermanos functioned primarily in a fire-support role during this engagement. Equipment Los Hermanos de Sangre is a, for such a small group, surprisingly well-armed. Throughout their travels, they have acquired larger and more sophisticated weaponry and a plethora of ammo through battles with Comancheros and other groups. Pre-war assault rifles and machine guns are common-place and a post-war few rocket launchers can be seen strapped onto the back of some of the larger revolutionaries. However, the main problem with Los Hermanos de Sangre is their overwhelming terrible accuracy. They are known to hit seemingly everything besides their target, leaving an almost comical outline of the person's body up against the wall rather than hitting their intended target. However with thirty people firing fully automatic weapons at a single target then there is no need for accuracy. Their battles are won through overwhelming firepower rather than tactics. As for armor, most of the Blood Brothers have none. A few wear pre-war police vests which give them a measure of protection, but, due to their long treks in the wasteland most opt to wear comfortable clothes then thick suits of armor. Los Hermanos de Sangre also posses two horses, taken as reward from one village they managed to successfully turn communist (although the change was shortlived once the band left the perimeter of town, with the newly appointed communist mayor being overthrown within two minutes of his introduction speech). The horses are prized and viewed as mascots for the small groups. Comrade-Commander Juan Pepe rides one horse named Trotsky, while the flag bearer of the group rides the other horse, named Icepick. The flag itself with an almost identical copy of a pre-war Mexican flag, aside from the addition of four communist hammer and sickles in each of the corners. Category:Groups Category:Mexico Category:Texas